The Silver-haired Guy
by Amai Yuki
Summary: Hinata seorang otaku, Sasuke tak memermasalahkan. Cemburu? Tentu saja. "Lalu ... antara aku dan Hitsugaya Toushiro, atau antara aku dan Kiryuu Zero, Fubuki Shiro, atau Nishikawa Ichirou, siapa yang lebih kausukai?". Tapi kecemburuan Sasuke tak terbendung lagi sejak murid pindahan yang seolah wujud realisasi khayalan Hinata ada. "Akiyama Fuyumi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."
1. Chapter 1

Firasat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang hampir tak pernah salah.

Semenjak bangun tidur tadi pagi, Sasuke sudah merasakan perasaan yang tak menyenangkan. Sasuke sama sekali enggan bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Rasa-rasanya saat otak jeniusnya mencetak kata sekolah, hati kecil Sasuke langsung merasa lesu. Suatu perasaan yang bagi Sasuke menjadi tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu yang kurang membuatnya nyaman.

Dan perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang Sasuke rasakan tadi pagi, terbukti merupakan firasat yang benar-benar buruk bagi Sasuke. Karena saat ini, di sekolah ini, tepat di kelas tempat Sasuke menimba ilmu ...

"Akiyama Fuyumi _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

... seorang murid pindahan sedang mengucapkan salam perkenalan di depan kelas yang diikuti dengan sedikit bungkukan formalitas. Suaranya yang datar tetap terdengar hangat dan bersahabat. Mungkinkah karena diucapkan dengan dibarengi senyum standar yang menyampaikan kesan ramah?

Di barisan sisi jendela sebelah kiri, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Mata gelapnya hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan nanar sekaligus tidak percaya ketika melihat sesosok tubuh berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi tapi juga tidak pendek itu berdiri di depan kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, seisi kelas langsung berbisik kasak-kusuk setelah mendengar nama sesosok tubuh berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu—yang anehnya pula bukan hanya dilakukan oleh hampir seluruh siswi penghuni kelas. Para siswa pun ikut saling berbisik. Karena selain memiliki nama yang cukup unik* untuk seorang laki-laki, penampilannya juga tidak kalah uniknya.

Pemuda itu berkulit putih. Wajahnya juga cukup mungil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Dan yang tak kalah lebih unik dari pemuda itu adalah warna mata dan warna rambutnya. Entah itu asli atau bukan, Akiyama Fuyumi memiliki dua warna yang berbeda untuk kedua bola matanya. Yang sebelah kanan berwarna hijau jamrud dan yang sebelah kiri berwarna merah _ruby_. Rambut pendeknya yang lurus berwarna putih seputih salju yang turun di puncak musim dingin. Benar, warna rambut yang dimiliki Akiyama Fuyumi agak keperakan.

Warna rambut itulah yang membuat mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang biasa tampak datar berubah menjadi ... nanar. Karena satu alasan yang tiba-tiba saja membuat nalurinya merasa tidak enak. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Mencoba mengenyahkan rasa kurang nyaman, Sasuke melempar lirikannya ke arah samping kanan. Dan Sasuke justru semakin merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut gelap panjang yang menatap sumber keributan di kelas dengan mata berbinar dan semburat merah di kedua pipi.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar kurang nyaman. Bolehkah Sasuke berdo'a agar hari ini tidak ada saja?

**.**

**-{Silver-haired Guy}-**

**.**

**Pair : Sasuke U. – Hinata H.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover Image © Hanao Harukawa a.k.a Grey Chocolate.**

**Ide © Nadeshiko Fuyumi a.k.a fuyu no yukishiro.**

**Warning : Standard applied. OoC parah. OC. Two shoot.**

**Amai hanya mengembangkan ide dan cerita serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

"Biar kutebak apa yang sedang kaupikirkan."

Di atap sekolah, saat istirahat makan siang, dengan bento di pangkuan masing-masing, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sekali lihat dapat terlihat dengan jelas kalau Sasuke tidak ikhlas dengan kebahagiaan yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Sementara Hinata yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke, masih tetap bertahan dengan senyumnya seolah tak peduli dengan aura kelabu yang ditampilkan kekasihnya itu. Oh, bukan 'seolah tak peduli', Hinata memang tak peduli dengan wajah muram itu.

"Memangnya Sasuke-_kun_ tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

Di tengah senyumnya, Hinata menyampaikan kalimat tanya yang normal ditanyakan saat mendapat pernyataan yang sama. Tapi di lain pihak, bagi Sasuke justru terdengar menyebalkan. Ada kandungan semacam tantangan di sana.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak akan merasa sesebal ini kalau Hinata melontarkan kalimat yang sarat akan tantangan itu. Yang membuat Sasuke sebal adalah senyum Hinata. Karena selama Sasuke memerhatikan, jarang sekali seorang Hinata tersenyum-senyum tak jelas seperti ini. Dan sebagai lelaki terdekat Hinata—selain keluarganya tentu saja—Sasuke hafal alasan yang membuat Hinata bersikap seperti ini. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata berubah menjadi pribadi yang _out or character_.

"Hobi _otaku_-mu ... dan si murid pindahan," desis Sasuke kesal penuh tekanan terutama di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke akui, sedikit banyak ia berharap kalau tebakannya salah. Namun harapannya hancur seketika ketika Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata malahan bertambah merah. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang bertemu di depan dada ... senyum itu ... ugh, Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak lagi, tebakannya 100% benar.

"Kyaaa ... Sasuke-_kun_ lihat Akiyama-_kun_ tadi 'kan?"

Tanpa menunggu komando, Hinata langsung histeris menceritakan tentang si murid baru. Kedua tangannya yang tadi masih bertemu di depan dada sudah tidak bersinggungan lagi dengan bekal makan siangnya. Sumpit yang sedari tadi bertengger nyaman di antara jemari tangan kanan Hinata, sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas pangkuan Hinata bersebelahan dengan kotak _bento_. Sebagai gantinya, kedua tangan mungil Hinata terkepal dan menempel gemas di masing-masing pipi Hinata yang _chubby_ berhias rona merah samar walau tak semerah tadi. Gestur tubuh yang jelas-jelas membuat Sasuke semakin terbakar api cemburu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ lihat warna rambutnya tadi 'kan? _Kami-sama_ ... aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok yang mempunyai warna rambut seputik warna salju di musim dingin itu ..."

Kecuali seorang albino rasanya tidak mungkin ada orang yang mempunyai rambut asli berwarna putih, batin Sasuke sinis.

Tak peduli bahwa teman 'bicara'nya tak memberi tanggapan berarti, Hinata kembali melanjutkan berbicara tentang hobinya. Ketertarikannya terhadap _chara_ _anime_ dan _game_ yang memiliki warna rambut _silver_ sepertinya mulai terbawa kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan Sasuke kembali harus bertahan, menahan kekesalan.

_Damn_, rasa cemburu ini ...

"Sasuke-_kun_ tahu, rambut Akiyama-_kun_ yang lurus itu mengingatkanku pada Ichirou-_kun_ dari manga '_Shiawase Kissa_ 3-_chome_'* karya Kou-_sensei_. Terus perawakannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek, terus badannya yang ramping mengingatkanku pada Hitsugaya Toushiro-_taichou_** yang bertumbuh tinggi. Ups, aku beruntung Shiro-_chan_ hanya tokoh _anime _sekarang. Kalau saja Shiro-_chan _benar-benar ada mungkin aku sudah dibekukan dengan _zanpakutou_-nya, Hyourinmaru***. Kyaaa ..."

Bahkan sekarang imajinasi Hinata mulai menggabungkan dunia nyata dan khayalnya. Ah, sepertinya belum selesai dan akan berlanjut entah sampai kapan. Sasuke harus menghentikannya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

"Lalu ... lalu ... lalu ... matanya itu ... kyaaa ... mata merah _ruby_-nya dan senyum simpul yang sedikit dingin namun entah kenapa di mataku terlihat hangat itu mengingatkanku pada Kan-_chan_ dari _anime Tactics_. Eh, tapi matanya yang berbeda warna itu malah mengingatkanku pada Yakumo-_kun_ dari '_Shinrei Tantei Yakumo_' versi _silver-hair _... Kyaa ... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa di dunia ini aku akan bertemu dengan sosok yang seolah keluar dari imajinasi itu. Aku bersyukur aku bersekolah di sini. Ah, tidak. Aku bersyukur aku masih hidup."

Yang terakhir itu ... benar-benar berlebihan bukan.

"Jangan berlebihan Hinata," kata Sasuke memijat kening, saat rasa pening mendadak muncul.

Sasuke tahu kekasihnya ini memang sangat tergila-gila dengan _character_ fiksi yang memiliki rambut _silver_ atau putih atau abu-abu atau ... apapun warna turunannya yang kadang membuat Sasuke mangkel sendiri. Alih-alih memajang foto Sasuke di kamarnya—yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki kekasih—Hinata malah memenuhi kamarnya dengan gambar-gambar lelaki berambut _silver_ yang beberapa telah disebutkan Hinata tadi. Dari berbagai _anime_, _game_, dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Kehisterisan Hinata saat melihat chara berambut _silver_ itu memang kelewatan. Terlebih saat membicarakannya. Padahal sehari-harinya Hinata itu pendiam, kalem, dan anggun. Beberapa sifat yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Salah satu alasan yang membuat Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Hinata.

Setelah mengenal Hinata yang ini; yang histeris, berlebihan, dan nyaris bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dulu menarik perhatian Sasuke, membuat Sasuke gamang. Yang Sasuke sukai adalah Hinata yang pendiam dan anggun. Bukan Hinata yang kehisterisannya melebihi kehisterisan _fans_-nya saat melihatnya tengah bermain basket. Bukan juga Hinata yang selalu lupa diri ketika telah dihadapkan pada _anime_ atau _manga_ atau _game_ yang sedang menampilkan _chara_ berambut _silver_ kesukaannya.

Tapi mau menyudahi hubungan merekapun, Sasuke tidak bisa.

Jauh sebelum menerima perasaan Sasuke, Hinata sudah berkali-kali dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang _otaku_, seseorang yang tergila-gila pada sesuatu melebihi batas normal. Saat itu Sasuke memang tidak keberatan karena saat itu Sasuke sedang dibutakan asmara dan rasa nyaman yang membutnya ingin berada di samping Hinata. Tapi setelah dua bulan berhubungan dengan Hinata, mengetahui seberapa tinggi tingkat _freak_-nya Hinata sebagai seorang _otaku_, Sasuke mulai dilanda kegalauan.

Di satu sisi, Sasuke sudah merasa cukup lelah. Waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua lebih sering—meski tak selalu—membicarakan tentang tokoh-tokoh favorit Hinata. Sasuke paham benar, meski yang dibicarakan Hinata adalah sosok yang hanyalah tokoh fiksi; yang hanya ada di dalam animasi, yang tak mungkin berada dalam realiti, tapi tetap saja yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata itu berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, lelaki. Jadi, mau tidak mau, sisi pria Sasuke merasa sangat cemburu. Sangat-amat-sangat cemburu. Saking cemburunya Sasuke ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata dan pergi jauh-jauh dari gadis–yang menurut Sasuke–berkepribadian ganda tersebut.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Sasuke juga benar-benar tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata semudah itu. Terlepas dari sosok Hinata yang seorang _otaku_, Sasuke juga sangat menyukai Hinata. Rasa cemburu tidak akan ada kalau memang tidak ada rasa suka 'kan? Dan karena Sasuke sangat-amat-sangat cemburu, sudah bisa ditakar berapa tinggi rasa suka Sasuke pada gadis yang identil dengan warna indigo ini.

Beberapa hal yang Sasuke sukai dari Hinata adalah profil Hinata yang begitu feminin, terlepas dari sisi lainnya yang seorang _otaku _tentu saja. Masakannya enak. Apapun yang dimasak Hinata bisa dengan mudah diterima oleh indra perasa Sasuke yang biasa pilah-pilih. Makanan manis yang biasanya akan sangat Sasuke hindari, jika itu buah tangan Hinata, Sasuke rela bersaing dengan Hanabi—adik Hinata. Dan terkadang, Sasuke merelakan uang jajannya untuk mengganti jatah Hanabi. Padahal, tanpa diganti dengan uangpun Hanabi akan tetap meminta jatahnya pada Hinata saat Sasuke pulang.

Kemudian, kemampuan bersabar Hinata akan perkataannya yang terkadang dingin patut diacungi jempol. Hinata yang entah bagaimana selalu berhasil membuat kepenatannya hilang hanya dengan tersenyum. Aura yang Hinata punya terkadang membuat nyaman, hampir menyamai nyamannya Sasuke di dekat Mikoto-_kaasan_.

Yang sangat memberatkan bagi Sasuke untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya dan membuat Sasuke tetap bertahan dengan seberapapun _freak_-nya Hinata, Hinata tetaplah Hinata-nya yang memiliki segala sifat yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Hinata **memang** _otaku_. Tapi Hinata tidak berpura-pura saat menjadi Hinata yang kalem, pendiam, anggun, dan pintar; Hinata yang sangat Sasuke sukai.

Fiuh ... menghela napas panjang, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kini sudah berganti dengan topik memuja-muja _character_ favorit terbarunya—entah siapa. Sedikit jengah, Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hinata."

Panggilan Sasuke membuat Hinata berhenti mengoceh. Mata bening Hinata menangkap wajah Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan yang mendadak membuat debar jantung Hinata bergemuruh kencang. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Hinata gelagapan sendiri.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau ... menyukai anak baru itu?"

Glek!

Hinata salah tingkah, pasti. Gadis mana yang tidak salah tingkah jika ditanyai seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sangat bersalah ketika mengingat semua ucapannya tadi yang terlalu memuja-muja teman sekelasnya yang baru itu. Salahkan otak _otaku_-nya yang langsung mengambil alih kesadaran Hinata ketika melihat anak baru itu. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, Hinata merasa kalau kali ini apa yang dibicarakannya sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan sampai Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Hinata setelah jeda beberapa detik dengan disertai senyuman canggung.

Ucapannya benar, lho. Hinata memang tertarik pada anak baru bernama Akiyama Fuyumi itu mengingat penampilannya yang unik dan sarat akan ciri-ciri tokoh kesukaan Hinata. Tapi kalau suka yang melibatkan romans, tentu saja tidak. Hinata 'kan sangat menyukai Sasuke.

Uh-oh. Berkedip, Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Kalau begitu, kau menyukaiku?"

Tanpa perlu diperintahkan, muka Hinata langsung memerah padam dan panas.

Menunduk mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk terang-terangan mengatakan 'suka' pada kekasihnya yang pencemburu ini. Atau minimal memberi penegasan, Hinata tak sanggup.

Mendengar gumaman dari Sasuke dan gerak jemari Sasuke yang mengambil beberapa helai rambut panjangnya yang terurai ke depan membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdetak kencang. Lima bulan menjalin hubungan, mereka sama sekali belum pernah berciuman. Hinata selalu sukses menghindar ketika Sasuke mulai memberikan tanda-tanda akan menciumnya.

Hei! Hanya disentuh helaian rambutnya saja, jantung Hinata sudah berdebar kencang. Bergenggaman tangan dengan Sasuke pun nyaris menghabiskan separuh dari kesadaran diri Hinata. Jika berciuman dengan Sasuke ... Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Mungkin saja jantung Hinata akan meledak saking kencangnya dia berdetak.

'Kan?

"Lalu ...,"

Lagi, saat suara berat Sasuke terdengar, Hinata menahan napasnya. Sasuke mulai menciumi ujung rambut Hinata. Kemudian menyelipkan jemari tangan yang satunya ke belakang telinga Hinata. Tak lama, tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Di mata Hinata, Sasuke yang memang selalu memasang wajah datar, kali ini menatapnya intens. Hinata bahkan berani bersumpah melihat mata _onyx_ yang hitam pekat itu menatapnya penuh kecemburuan yang entah bagaimana membuat Hinata terpikat.

" ... antara aku dan Hitsugaya Toushiro, atau antara aku dan Kiryuu Zero, Fubuki Shiro, atau Nishikawa Ichirou, siapa yang lebih kausukai?"

Belaian lembut di pipi kanan yang Hinata rasakan membuat Hinata semakin sulit bernapas. Tatapan mata Sasuke yang menuntut membuatnya semakin gelagapan.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-_kun_," gelagapan, Hinata mencoba untuk bernapas dan memberi penjelasan. "I-ini dan itu 'kan b-berbeda."

"Kautahu pasti kalau aku ini pencemburu, _Hime_," kata Sasuke semakin memperpendek jarak antar wajah keduanya. "Kautahu pasti aku merasa kurang nyaman saat kau membicarakan tokoh kesukaanmu. Tapi aku masih bisa bertahan. Tapi tadi kau dengan beraninya membicarakan si anak baru itu."

Suara Sasuke yang makin melirih membuat Hinata makin gelagapan. Hinata ingin meminta maaf dengan segera. Tapi, suaranya seakan enggan keluar. Ini bukan karma, 'kan?

Dan ... dan ... belaian lembut jemari Sasuke di pipi kini lantas turun ke dagu membuat Hinata merasa mabuk, sangat mabuk. Semakin membuat otak Hinata susah berpikir dan semakin menghambat otak memberi perintah agar syaraf suara memulai untuk bekerja, meminta maaf.

Kepanikan Hinata makin memperburuk kinerja otak ketika matanya melihat Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk semakin merapat dengan dirinya. Wajah keduanya yang semakin dekat, mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang seakan mengirimkan tatapan menuntut dan sarat kecemburuan membuat Hinata ... membuat Hinata ...

Teng ... teng ... teng ...

Hinata buru-buru membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam separuh dan langsung membatu bersama Sasuke. Keduanya saling menatap sekejap sebelum akhirnya Hinata menggunakan kesempatan bel pertanda akhir waktu istirahat untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar bisa segera berdiri dan tertawa salah tingkah.

"Su-sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas, Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata kemudian buru-buru membereskan tempat makannya dan terbirit-birit lari keluar dari atap sekolah. Tak menyadari mendung kelam di wajah Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin Hinata tidak memedulikannya. Hinata lebih khawatir pada wajahnya sendiri yang terasa seperti terbakar. Pasti merah sekali.

_Kami_-_sama_ ... yang tadi itu ... hampir saja.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang doyan mengagumi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka bernarsis ria, walau kadang di suatu saat Sasuke selalu percaya diri dengan tampangnya yang memang ia akui di atas rata-rata. Tapi sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka mengagumi apa yang ada di dirinya secara fisik. Tanpa melihat cermin pun Sasuke sudah yakin bahwa dia memang tampan dan keren dan cakep dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Eh, yang tadi itu juga narsis, deh.

Ah, intinya, Sasuke itu yang sudah dari dulunya tak memedulikan penampilan, pada malam ini melakukan hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi dalam kamarnya, menatap wajah rupawan—menurut _fansgirl_-nya dan menyebalkan menurut Naruto—yang ia miliki. Matanya menatap intens rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan bergaya emo—murni, matanya yang hitam pekat dan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar—dingin. Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela napas, tiba-tiba perasaan galau kembali menguasai hatinya.

Merasa lelah, pemuda itu mundur dan berhenti saat punggung polosnya menyentuh tembok. Kemudian ia melirik kotak kecil yang diletakkannya di sebelah wastafel. Dengan gerakan pelan tanpa semangat, ia ambil kotak kecil itu, membaca tulisan yang menurutnya penting yang tertera di sana. Cara mewarnai rambut tertulis lengkap di bagian belakang kotak kemasan pewarna rambut itu, warna _silver_.

'Cih.'

Sasuke kemudian membalik kotak itu dan menatap lamat-lamat bagian depan kotak. Kalau kira-kira Sasuke mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna _silver_, bagaimana reaksi Hinata, ya?

Apakah Hinata akan lebih memujanya daripada tokoh-tokoh favoritnya itu?

Atau apakah ...

Menggeleng keras, Sasuke melempar kotak yang masih tersegel itu ke tempat samapah di sebelah wastafel. Mewarnai rambut hanya untuk seorang perempuan benar-benar bukan ciri khas seorang Uchiha. Dan yang pasti, Sasuke belum siap—dan tidak akan pernah siap—menerima ejekan dari berbagai pihak.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

"Kita akan mengadakan pergantian tempat duduk," suara Kurenai-_sensei_—wali kelas Sasuke dan Hinata—membuat keduanya saling melempar lirikan. Sudah semenjak mereka berdua mendiami kelas ini, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Keduanya merasa sama-sama ingin protes ketika mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Namun, karena yang mendapat protes adalah seorang Kurenai-_sensei_, walau tiga puluh orang penghuni kelas sepakat, Kurenai-_sensei_ tetap tidak akan merubah keputusan. Terlebih saat mendengar alasan yang guru cantik itu kemukakan; tidak membiarkan muridnya menghuni bangku yang sama dalam jagka waktu yang lama yang membuatnya bosan—alasan aneh. Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan terpaksa berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengambil kertas undian.

Membuka kertas undian, Sasuke mendapatkan bangku paling belakang di pojok kelas. Sedang Hinata mendapatkan bangku di deretan kedua dari depan sebelah jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan basket.

Sekilas, Sasuke melirik Hinata, ia dapat melihat raut bahagia di wajah gadis itu. Sasuke paling tahu kalau Hinata mengidam-idamkan duduk di dekat jendela. Sebelum ini, Hinata pernah mengatakan padanya kalau sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkan duduk dekat jendela. Gadis itu sangat suka melihat langit biru dan menghirup udara yang melewati jendela. Pemandangan yang dulu—dan akan selalu—membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

Mengingatnya, Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Senyumnya bertambah ketika melihat senyum Hinata. Walau sayangnya ia tidak mendapat tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata lagi. Toh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang—yang hanya terpisah satu bangku dari tempat Hinata duduk—Sasuke masih bisa memandangi punggung Hinata. Menguntungkan juga baginya. Karena berada di belakang, membuat Sasuke dapat memandangi gerak-gerik Hinata secara jelas dan bisa sepuas mungkin memanjakan matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum—lagi—sebelum kemudian mulai memfokuskan konsentrasi ke buku bacaannya. Namun, baru sekejap Sasuke menikmati kegiatannya membaca buku, ia sudah kembali menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya mengubah arah perhatian dari buku bacaan ketika suara ribut-ribut terasa sangat mengusik perhatiannya.

Dengan memasang tampang terganggu, Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan. Sebuah keputusan yang kemudian disesalinya. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika melihat orang yang saat ini duduk di sebelah kekasihnya.

"A-Akiyama-_kun_?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang tercekat dan sedikit senang ketika mendapati bahwa si murid baru yang menarik perhatian duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Yo, salam kenal, um ... "

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkuk sedikit dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Oh, kalau begitu, salam kenal, Hinata," kata Akiyama santai, tak memedulikan Hinata yang tersentak kaget karena pemuda itu langsung memanggil namanya dan bukannya marganya. Juga tidak memanggilnya dengan _suffix_. Pun pemuda itu tak peduli meski ekor matanya dapat menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam menatapnya tajam dan penuh dengan kecemburuan di pojok belakang.

"A-anu, A-Akiya–"

"Fuyumi."

"Eh?"

"Aku memanggilmu Hinata dan kau harus memanggilku Fuyumi, ok?"

"Ta-tapi ... "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hinata-_san_," potong Fuyumi sembari memamerkan senyum standarnya yang membuat Hinata terpesona dan tanpa sadar tahu-tahu saja ia sudah mengangguk pelan, mengamini.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sa-salam kenal, Fu-Fuyumi-_kun_," kata Hinata dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. Sementara Fuyumi hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, pertanda dia puas karena Hinata menuruti permintaannya.

Di bangkunya, Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke murka.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pergantian tempat duduk. Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata ternyata tetap berjalan baik, jauh dari apa yang Sasuke khawatirkan. Walau setiap hari selalu berduaan dengan Fuyumi selama pelajaran, Hinata tidak pernah melewatkan istirahat makan siang tanpa Sasuke. Selalu membawakan bekal untuk Sasuke. Menunggu Sasuke menghampiri dan pulang bersama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Hinata-_san_?"

Panggilan yang ditujukan pada Hinata serentak membuat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin—tumben—mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara. Tepat di samping Sasuke, Akiyama Fuyumi berdiri menjulang dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya. Membuat Hinata tanpa segan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang lebih manis.

"Fuyumi-_kun_, a-ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Tanpa berminat mendengarkan, Sasuke kembali memandang makan siangnya hari ini. Kotak bento yang Hinata bawa lebih menarik perhatiannya. Sayang untuk diacuhkan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Hinata sedikit mengerutkan kening saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Fuyumi. Hinata barusaja akan membuka mulutnya saat ada kalimat lain yang keluar dari Fuyumi. Dengan tanpa banyak pikir, Hinata segera menahan apapun yang akan diucapkannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang. Sepulang sekolah."

"_Ettou_,"

"Kau akan datang, 'kan?"

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ ...,"

"Tentu saja kalau Uchiha-_san_ tidak keberatan,"

Irisan tomat yang hendak Sasuke telan tiba-tiba seperti berubah menjadi batu. Entah tomatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi batu sungguhan atau tenggorokannya yang terasa menyempit.

"Kau pastinya akan tetap menunggu walau aku keberatan, bukan, Akiyama-_san_?" tanya balik Sasuke setelah menenggak air putih demi mendorong tomat masuk ke lambung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Uchiha-_san_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban baik dari Sasuke maupun Hinata, Fuyumi segera meninggalkan tempat duduk Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata menurunkan tangan kanannya yang gagal menggapai untuk menghentikan Fuyumi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Dilihat sekilas, Hinata tidak bisa melihat secara jelas apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan. Mata gelap Sasuke masih enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari bekal makan siangnya. Rambut Sasuke yang membingkai wajahnya pun cukup menghalangi akses Hinata untuk melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di mata gelap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Temui saja dia. Aku tidak masalah."

"Tapi,"

Siapapun bisa tahu dengan sekali lihat. Kehadiran Fuyumi di meja Sasuke dan Hinata serta ajakan bertemu sepulang sekolah pasti memiliki maksud tertentu. Dan siapapun juga tahu, ajakan Fuyumi bukan ajakan yang memiliki maksud buruk.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Tepat seperti yang Fuyumi bilang, setelah guru yang terakhir masuk meninggalkan kelas, Fuyumi memanggil nama Hinata—mengingatkan akan apa yang disampaikannya tadi saat istirahat. Setelah menganggukkan kepala sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang merasa cukup risih melihat tingkahnya, Fuyumi segera menuju ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa."

**.**

**-{**_**To be continued**_**}-**

**.**

A/N :

Keterangan langsung dari Puyu-_chan_ (tulisan ASLI Puyu-_chan_):

_Menurutku, nama _Akiyama Fuyumi_ itu memang aneh. Di dalam nama tersebut ada dua kanji musim, yaitu _aki_ (musim gugur) dan _Fuyu_ (musim dingin). Lalu, _mi_ dari nama _Fuyumi_, bisa berarti cantik, dan kebanyakan dipakai oleh nama anak perempuan. Tapi tokoh OC-ku kanji-nya seperti ini : _秋山 冬み。_Nama kanjinya aja udah seunik itu. _Aki_ dari musim gugur, _yama_ dari kanji gunung dan _Fuyu_ dari kanji musim dingin sementara _mi_-nya ditulis dengan hiragana dan bukannya Kanji, unik 'kan? Karena setahuku kebanyakan nama orang jepang itu di tulis dengan kanji atau katakana, kalau salah maaf ya. Hehe._

_Di Indonesia, manga _Shiawase Kissa 3-chome_ itu diterbitkan dengan nama _Happy cafe_. _

_Awalnya, mau bikin _Hatake Kakashi_, tapi wajahnya _Kakashi_ itu udah unik (?) gak bisa mengingatkan saya pada tokoh yang saya suka, makanya saya memilih memakai OC yang dibikinin seme (?) saya, _**Hanao Harukawa**_ aka _**Grey Chocolate**_. Sempet galau juga mengingat di FNI ini pertama kalinya saya memakai OC, mana OC-nya nampang banget lagi... (-_-)"_

_Dan selanjutnya, kelanjutan cerita akan saya alihkan kepada partner collab saya–yang untuk saat ini–satu-satunya yang saya milik—_Amai Yuki_ untuk meneruskannya. Sock ide nih. Awalnya malah cuma setengah halaman, tapi pas _Amai_ bilang mau ngambil idenya langsung mendadak semangat menulis. Hohoho_

_Ok, _Amai_, Mangga... :p_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lamat-lamat. Detak jantungnya menggila tiap kakinya melangkah. Berdebar tak karuan, gugup. Padahal Hinata tahu, saat ini bukan saatnya untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Hinata hanya akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang saat ini sedang menunggunya. Seseorang yang menunggunya itu bukanlah Hitsugaya Toushiro-_taichou_ dalam mode _bankai_ dengan _zanpakutou-_nya yang marah karena dipanggil Shiro-_chan_ atau _chibi-taichou_. Bukan juga lupa memastikan persediaan makanan untuk Nishikawa Ichirou-_kun_ yang hobi tertidur ketika lapar dan menyebabkannya dimarahi Shindou-_san_.

Di sekolah, Hinata juga berkelakuan baik. Hinata tidak pernah berani—membayangkan pun tidak mau—meminjam kalung aneh yang selalu dipakai Hidan-_senpai_. Hinata juga hanya senang memerhatikan Kimimaro-_kun_ yang selalu asyik dengan kegiatan membersihkan tulang setelah menggunakan lab biologi, tidak pernah mengoloknya. Satu hal yang pasti juga, Hinata bukan pula pelaku yang menyembunyikan buku bersampul oranye favorit Kakashi-_sensei_. Hinata mana berani menyembunyikannya. Hinata hanya pernah melihat Naruto-_kun_ menyelipkannya di loker dan mendengarnya berbisik, 'orang sepertimu memang harus diberi pelajaran, _Sensei_!' dan kemudian menggumam sesuatu yang intinya 'kepercayaan' dan '_tousan'_.

Errr ... intinya, saat ini bukan waktunya Hinata berdebar tak karuan penuh rasa takut. Hinata tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan yang termasuk dalam kategori 'harus mendapatkan hukuman'.

Tapi tetap saja, walau Hinata sudah meyakinkan diri, Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tak menyenangkan itu. Kedua tangannya bahkan saling bertautan di depan perut. Yang Hinata tahu, semakin dekat jaraknya menuju tempat seseorang itu berada, jantungnya makin berdetak keras, makin tak karuan.

Hinata mencoba mengingat ajaran seseorang tentang sebuah cara untuk menghilangkan ketakutan, kegugupan, dan semacamnya.

_Ketika kamu merasakan kegugupan atau hal lainnya yang membuatmu berdebar tak karuan, cobalah hela napas panjang lalu keluarkan perlahan. Lakukan beberapa kali sampai kamu merasa lebih baik._

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

Yak, sepertinya cukup berhasil, Hinata. Kendalikan dirimu, oke. Punggung pria yang menunggumu sudah terlihat. Kau hanya perlu menghampirinya dan semuanya akan selesai.

"Kau datang? Aku sudah menunggumu, Hinata."

**.**

**-{Silver-haired Guy}-**

**.**

**Pair : Sasuke U. – Hinata H.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover Image © Hanao Harukawa a.k.a Grey Chocolate.**

**Ide © Nadeshiko Fuyumi a.k.a fuyu no yukishiro.**

**Warning : Standard applied. OoC parah. OC. Two shoot.**

**Amai hanya mengembangkan ide dan cerita serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh berbicara seperti ini padamu. Tapi aku tetap saja seorang lelaki. Salah satu bagian dari diriku terus mendesakku kalau aku harus mengatakannya. Padahal aku sendiri sudah berkali-kali bilang pada diriku sendiri sudah ada orang lain. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, aku rasa aku memang harus menyampaikan perasaanku."

Hinata semakin meremas tali tas yang menyampir dari bahu kanannya. Di depannya, Akiyama Fuyumi berdiri memandang lurus tepat ke arahnya. Hinata tahu itu. Hinata bisa merasakannya walau Hinata tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

"Aku sudah memerhatikanmu dan selalu memerhatikanmu selama ini. Aku bisa melihat kau melihatku dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Kautahu, caramu memandangku awalnya membuatku kurang nyaman. Tapi, begitu aku duduk di dekatmu, secara tak sadar aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Aku semakin sadar kalau aku memiliki perasaan lain padamu saat aku melihat pacarmu itu cemburu. Entah kenapa aku seolah merasa menang darinya saat aku tahu aku mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekatmu."

Hinata melirik sedikit ke arah Fuyumi yang memutuskan untuk duduk dan menyender di bangku di taman belakang. Hinata bisa melihat kedua mata berbeda warna Fuyumi memancarkan keteduhan saat itu.

"Jadi?"

Hinata terkesiap begitu bola mata berbeda warna itu mejatuhkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Sejenak, Hinata kembali terpesona. Namun tidak lama. Kedua mata itu memang menarik bagi Hinata. Warna merah mata itu terlihat misteruis, tajam, dan penuh ketegasan. Dan yang berwarna hijau sungguh meneduhkan dan penuh kelembutan. Sungguh ... berbeda ... namun menarik.

Hinata tersenyum singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Fuyumi. Kepalanya kemudian menunduk. Saat ini, Hinata sedang mengingat sepasang mata yang sangat dikaguminya. Sepasang mata tajam penuh ketegasan yang di dalamnya dapat Hinata temukan keteduhan dan kelembutan saat memandangnya. Mata yang selalu membuatnya penasaran akan apa yang tergambar di sana. Mata yang selama ini selalu terarah padanya.

"Akiyama-_kun_,"

Fuyumi sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar bagaimana namanya disebutkan. Sudah bukan Fuyumi-_kun_ lagi. Sekarang Hinata memanggilnya menggunakan nama keluarganya. Ah, jadi begitu. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Dan memang sepantasnya begitu.

"Maaf, sudah membuat Akiyama-_kun_ salah paham."

Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Namun, Fuyumi bisa melihat tatapan lembut Hinata serta kedua tangannya yang masih saling berkaitan. Fuyumi memerhatikan Hinata dari awal. Fuyumi tidak bodoh. Ketika gadis itu datang ke tempat ini, dia selalu terlihat gugup. Sekarang, perasaan gugup itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Bahkan sekarang Hinata seperti enggan melepas senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin Akiyama-_kun_ sudah salah menilaiku. Sebenarnya, bagaimana pendapat Akiyama-_kun_ tentangku? Apa Akiyama-_kun_ tahu kalau sebenarnya aku memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Hinata benar-benar membuat Fuyumi tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Terlihat dari kedua bola matanya yang membulat. Kepribadian ganda, apa maksudnya? Hinata ...

Senyum Hinata melebar bagitu melihat reaksi Fuyumi. "Setidaknya itu julukan yang Sasuke-_kun_ berikan padaku. Dan aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ sering menggerutu begitu ketika aku kembali tenggelam dalam duniaku."

Fuyumi mengerutkan sedikit alisnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap memerhatikan Hinata. Sampai saat ini Fuyumi masih belum mengerti kemana arah perbincangan Hinata. Kepribadian ganda? Dunianya? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa Akiyama-_kun_ tahu kalau aku seorang _otaku_?"

Apa? _Otaku_? Maksudnya _otaku_ yang itu? _Otaku_ yang ... Fuyumi masih belum mengerti.

"Semua siswa di sini sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu dengan hobiku yang satu itu. Sampai saat ini hanya Sasuke-_kun_ dan keluargaku saja yang tahu. Juga beberapa teman dekatku. Ah, juga Akiyama-_kun_ sekarang."

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Hinata sudah memutuskan akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Fuyumi. Hinata tidak akan membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini berlarut-larut.

"Aku ini sangat menggemari tokoh fiksi pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak, seperti rambutmu. Hampir semua _anime_ dan _manga_ yang memiliki karakter dengan warna rambut itu aku tonton dan baca. Aku juga memainkan banyak _game_ baik yang _online_ maupun _offline_ dan selalu memilih _chara_ yang berambut perak. Aku ... begitu tergila-gila dengan mereka."

Angin sore berhembus dan menerbangkan dedaunan. Rambut panjang Hinata yang terurai juga terkena imbasnya. Dengan sebelah tangan, Hinata menyingkirkan beberapa rambut yang terkena angin dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke-_kun_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Saat itu Sasuke-_kun_ belum tahu kalau aku ini seorang _otaku_. Jujur saja aku sangat terkejut. Sasuke-_kun_ itu punya banyak penggemar sama sepertimu. Jadi aku sangat terkejut saat dia bilang dia suka padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa bohong kalau waktu itu aku juga sangat senang."

Hinata ingat saat itu ia melihat Sasuke berdiri menyandar di salah satu sisi gerbang sekolah. Saat itu Hinata tidak pernah berpikir sama sekali kalau Sasuke sedang menunggunya. Yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata saat itu, mungkin Sasuke sedang menunggu temannya di sana. Maka dari itu Hinata cukup terkejut saat Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya begitu matanya bersirobok dengan mata Hinata. Keterkejutan Hinata pun naik satu tingkat saat Sasuke mengatakan ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya. Sebelumnya mereka memang biasa berbincang, layaknya teman sekelas. Tapi sisi lain Hinata mengatakan ada yang tak biasa.

"Saat itu, pulang sekolah, Sasuke-_kun_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Aku yang sedang terkejut dan senang hampir melupakan kenyataan kalau aku seorang _otaku_. Begitu aku ingat hobiku itu, aku sadar tidak semua orang bisa menerima keberadaan seorang _otaku _sepertiku. Dan aku juga tidak yakin kalau Sasuke-_kun_ juga akan menerima hobiku itu. Tapi ...,"

Kembali, Hinata mengenang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepat di bawah pohon yang ada di taman depan sekolah, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak ada hal-hal yang berbau romantis di sana. Sasuke mengucapkannya tetap dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Matanya kelamnya memandang lurus ke arah Hinata. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, pipi Sasuke saat itu sebenarnya berhias rona merah.

Hinata merona sendiri ketika mengingat hari itu. Pipinya makin merah ketika ingat bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa melihat secara langsung sisi lain seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata jadi sadar, Hinata memang orang istimewa bagi Sasuke.

"Mungkin waktu itu Sasuke-_kun_ dibutakan oleh perasaannya sendiri hingga tanpa membuang banyak waktu langsung mengatakan kalau ia tidak keberatan dengan hobiku. Sasuke-kun memang sempat kaget. Tapi tidak lebih dari lima menit, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menyatakan ketidakberatannya. Aku ... tidak bisa tidak terpesona padanya. Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kalau Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar menerimaku apa adanya."

Kenangan Hinata berputar ke waktu tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan tepat di hari dimana di salah satu mall besar ada acara bulanan untuk para _otaku_. Melihat wajah Hinata yang ragu menerima ajakan kencannya, Sasuke memutuskan bersedia berkencan di mall itu. Katanya, Sasuke juga ingin tahu dunia seperti apa yang Hinata sukai. Hinata juga ingat bagaimana keadaan Sasuke setelah pulang dari acara itu. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Hinata sudah tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

Selama berkencan, Hinata hampir melupakan eksistensi seorang Sasuke di sampingnya. Hinata berjalan ke sana kemari menghampiri para _cosplayer_ dan meminta berfoto bersama. Membeli berbagai macam _merchandise_ dari berbagai _anime_ dan game favoritnya. Bukan hanya itu, tiap bertemu cosplayer berambut perak, Hinata langsung berteriak histeris layaknya fansgirl pada umunya kemudian menyeret Sasuke dan memintanya memotret Hinata dengan si cosplayer. Yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam, semua _cosplayer_ yang diminta berfoto dengan Hinata adalah karakter laki-laki. Memang tidak semua yang ber-_cosplay_ karakter itu seorang lelaki juga. Tapi, tetap saja idola Hinata adalah karakter pria.

Ketika Hinata melihat punggung Sasuke yang berlalu setelah mengantarnya pulang, Hinata sadar, hari itu Hinata terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya. Dan itu menyakiti Sasuke. Sasuke pasti syok.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Fuyumi. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat Fuyumi menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Hinata berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya Hinata menceritakan kisahnya dengan Sasuke sedetail itu. Fuyumi pasti tersakiti.

"A-akiyama ...-_kun_," Hinata gelagapan. Bagaimana kalau Fuyumi marah padanya? Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Hinata benar-benar tidak sadar sudah keterlaluan menceritakan semua hal itu ke Fuyumi.

"_A_-_ano_, _g_-_go_-_gomennasai_. Bu-bukan maksudku menceritakan—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak marah, Hinata."

"T-tapi—"

"Aku juga tidak akan membencimu kalau kau juga mengkhawatirkan itu."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu."

"Tapi ... aku ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi tahu siapa kau sebenarnya dan seberapa besar perasaanmu padanya. Aku tidak akan marah. Mungkin aku sedikit kecewa."

Fuyumi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Hinata. Di matanya memang tidak ada kemarahan atau kebencian atau apapun yang Hinata takutkan. Tapi Hinata juga tidak bisa bohong kalau di mata itu juga ada sirat kekecewaan dan sakit.

"_Gomennasai_,"

"_Aa_."

Suasana canggung mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya. Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mau membuka percakapan, Hinata tidak yakin akan membicarakan topik apa.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Hinata tersentak saat suara Fuyumi menyapa gendang telinganya. Pulang? Apa Fuyumi mengusirnya? Maksudnya, ini memang masih di sekolah. Sudah banyak siswa yang sudah meningglkan gedung besar ini. Tapi saat ini Hinata sedang bersama Fuyumi dan Fuyumi menyuruhnya pulang? Apa Fuyumi marah padanya? Fuyumi, tidak mau melihat wajahnya?

"Aku yakin Uchiha-_san_ sedang menunggumu saat ini. Kau tidak ingin dia menunggumu lebih lama lagi, 'kan?"

Fuyumi menunjukkan senyum tipis nan lembutnya. Pandangan Hinata meredup. Akiyama-kun ... sangat baik.

"Aku ... berterima kasih kau mau menemuiku dan menceritakan semua itu padaku. Aku jadi sadar, perasaanku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan perasaan Uchiha-_san_. Kalau saat itu aku ada di posisinya, aku mungkin akan meninggalkanmu."

"Akiyama-_kun_,"

"Tapi kita masih bisa berteman, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku senang bisa berteman dengan siapapun."

Fuyumi tertawa kecil saat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan ringannya dengan semangat menggebu.

"Asal jangan jadikan aku sebagai obyek fantasimu saja."

"Eh?"

"Aku bercanda."

Suasana canggung itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Baik Hinata maupun Fuyumi keduanya tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

Hinata menatap Fuyumi yang sedang memerhatikan daun yang terbang terbawa angin di depan sana. Saat Fuyumi memutar kepalanya menghadap Hinata, dia bisa melihat Hinata yang mengerutkan alis tanda tak mengerti akan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kau akan tetap di sini dan membiarkan Uchiha-_san_ menunggumu lebih lama lagi?"

Pertanyaan Fuyumi selanjutnya yang menjelaskan maksud pertanyaan tadi tak pelak membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Dengan segera Hyuuga sulung ini berdiri dari duduknya dan segera mengambil ponsel di saku kanan rok. Sudah sejam lebih Hinata bersama Fuyumi. Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menunggu lama.

"Pergilah. Aku masih ingin di sini."

Hinata memandang sebentar ke arah Fuyumi. Dalam hatinya, ia memang masih merasa tidak enak karena sudah menolaknya. Tapi benar kata Fuyumi. Sasuke-_kun_ sudah terlalu lama menunggunya. Hinata harus bergegas.

Baru lima langkah menjauhi bangku yang diduduki Fuyumi seorang diri saat ini, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Menghela napas sekali, Hinata membalikkan badan ke arah Fuyumi berada.

"Akiyama-_kun_,"

Fuyumi menoleh ke arah Hinata berada. Tanpa menjawab panggilan Hinata, Fuyumi menantikan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"_Gomennasai_. _Hountou ni gomennasai_"

"Hm."

"_Etto_,"

"Ya?"

"_Doumo _... _arigatou gozaimasu_."

Hinata membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Setelah itu, tanpa memandang Fuyumi lagi, dia segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia harus segera pergi menemui Sasuke di tempat itu. Tempat dimana Sasuke menunggunya. Tempat dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

"Terima kasih katanya? Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Fuyumi kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran. Kedua mata beda warna itu menutup, menikmati angin musim semi yang sebentar lagi berakhir. Sama seperti musim seminya yang hanya bertahan sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku akan lama di sini. Aku memang sudah kalah sejak awal."

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Malam itu Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya sama sekali. Bayangan punggung Sasuke yang tegap itu tersembunyi kekecewaan yang besar. Bayangan wajah kecewa Sasuke yang tidak pernah Hinata liat entah kenapa membayanginya. Hari itu, Hinata benar-benar telah menunjukkan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jati dirinya yang seorang otaku yang telah tenggelam dalam dunianya. Membuat orang yang menyukainya tersakiti. Semalaman Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan Sasuke yang kecewa namun memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menghubungi Sasuke malam itu juga. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa takut. Perasaan takut yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Hinata hanya merasa kalau saat itu ia menghubungi Sasuke, keadaan akan semakin memburuk.

Hari berikutnya, Hinata masih belum mampu menghubungi Sasuke. Libur sekolah juga membuatnya belum bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Perasaan khawatir makin menguasai Hinata saat itu. Hinata khawatir Sasuke yang kecewa padanya akan marah padanya kemudian meninggalkannya dan membencinya. Hinata tidak mau kalau Sasuke sampai membencinya. Tidak apa kalau Sasuke sampai memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Namun kalau sampai dibenci ... Hinata tidak mau.

Perasaan khawatir Hinata makin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam berikutnya. Tidak adanya kabar dari Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya gelisah. Benarkah hanya begini saja hubungan mereka?

Kekhawatiran masih betah menemani Hinata sampai di sekolah. Sampai kegiatan pembelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke masih belum menyapanya. Biasanya, sebelum pelajaran dimulai Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri berbincang sebentar dengan Hinata. Tapi hari itu, Sasuke masuk ke kelas tepat setelah bel berdentang. Otomatis tidak ada kesempatan untuk saling sapa.

Hinata masih menimbang apakah ia akan mendatangi Sasuke atau tetap menunggu Sasuke menghampiri saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Kedua tangan Hinata yang memegang bekal makan siang untuknya dan Sasuke tergenggam erat. Hinata masih ragu untuk mendongak. Dia tidak mau merasa kecewa kalau seandainya seseorang yang berdiri di sana bukanlah Sasuke. Dalam hatinya memang dia sangat berharap kalau Sasuke benar-benar menghampirinya. Tapi ...

"Aku sudah lapar."

Hinata segera mendongak begitu mendengar suara datar khas Sasuke. Kebahagiaan seketika memenuhi hatinya. Sasuke datang padanya. Sasuke mau datang padanya. Hinata senang sekali.

Tanpa menunda banyak waktu lagi Hinata segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menyusul Sasuke. Satu tujuan mereka. Atap gedung sebelah kanan, tempat mereka menikmati makan siang.

Di atap, Hinata meminta maaf atas segala kelakuannya yang kelewat batas saat kencan sebelumnya. Hinata selalu pergi bersama dengan adik atau kakak sepupunya yang sudah terbiasa dengan hobi Hinata hingga membuat Hinata selalu lupa daratan di acara-acara seperti itu. Oleh karenanya, saat pergi bersama Sasuke pun tanpa sadar Hinata kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa sadar siapa yang sedang bersamanya. Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit syok. Aku seharusnya sudah tahu kau akan seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun kau ini seorang _otaku_. Tapi aku tetap tidak percaya kalau ternyata kau berkepribadian ganda juga."

Saat itu Hinata benar-benar malu mendengar penilaian Sasuke akan sifatnya yang berubah ketika sudah memasuki dunia _otaku_-nya. Hari itu ternyata Hinata sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Hinata terengah-engah begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk taman. Mata beningnya bergerak liar mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Menurutnya, kalau Sasuke menunggunya di sini, seharusnya Sasuke tidak akan jauh dari pohon tempat dia menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Pohon itu sudah terlihat oleh Hinata tapi Hinata tetap tidak melihat dimana Sasuke berada.

Dimana dia? Apa dia sudah pergi? Tidak. Sasuke-kun belum pergi. Sasuke-kun pasti masih menunggunya. Mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak terlihat karena tertutup pohon itu. Hinata harus memastikannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berlari seperti itu."

Hinata segera membalikkan badannya. Di belakangnya, Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangan memegang minuman kaleng dingin. Salah satu tangannya terulur menawarkan salah satu minuman kaleng itu Hinata.

"Lihat, kau jadi terengah-engah, 'kan? Lagi pula aku sudah bilang akan menunggumu jadi kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Kau beruntung aku beli minuman karena merasa bosan."

Hinata menerima minuman pemberian Sasuke dengan masih terdiam. Otaknya seketika tumpul. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja Hinata merasa hatinya lega. Hinata merasa bahagia.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Hinata semakin memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Dia sudah tek memedulikan lagi apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke memang diam saja. Dia malah terkesan membuang pandangan dari menatap Hinata. Mata gelapnya malah lebih memilih menyaksikan kumpulan anak-anak yang bermain di sudut taman yang lain.

Entah apa yang mendorong Hinata melakukan hal ini. Yang Hinata tahu, Hinata merasa lelah. Hinata membutuhkan tempat istirahat. Kepalanya sedikit berat. Mungkin karena sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah berlari kencang. Makanya saat ini, entah kenapa Hinata merasa nyaman menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"O-oi, Hinata,"

Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti kaget akan perbuatannya. Hinata sendiri juga kaget. Sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini kepada siapapun. Kakak sepupunya tidak pernah menjadi tempat Hinata bersandar atas kemauannya sendiri. Kakaknya itu selalu membawanya Hinata menyandar padanya dengan menuntun Hinata. Baru kali ini Hinata bersandar atas kemauan sendiri.

"Oi. Hinata,"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa?"

"_Gomannasai_."

"Hm?"

"Maaf telah membuatmu menungguku terlalu lama."

Sasuke lama terdiam. Hinata sendiri juga memilih untuk berdiam diri. Hinata lebih memilih menikmati segarnya parfum yang Sasuke pakai dan nyamannya dia bersandar. Tidak peduli kalau kakinya sebenarnya juga ingin diistirahatkan. Napasnya yang tadi memburu pun sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sudah hampir mati kebosanan menunggumu."

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

"Kautahu, orang yang bersalah harus diberi hukuman."

Hinata seketika membuka kedua matanya yang menutup menikmati kenyamanan dada Sasuke. Otaknya berputar keras. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung apapun yang berhubungan dengan hukuman. Hukuman itu sesuatu yang diberikan saat seseorang telah melakukan kesalahan. Dalam kasus Hinata, kesalahan yang pernah Hinata lakukan adalah membandingkan karakter dua dimensi favoritnya dengan Akiyama-_kun_. Saat itu Sasuke yang tidak suka berniat untuk ...

Dengan pelan, Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan mendorongnya sedikit. Hal itu membuatnya lebih mudah memandang wajah Hinata. Dia sendiri ingin tahu apa reaksi Hinata saat dia meluncurkan kata hukuman.

"_Ne_, Hinata,"

Hinata masih betah menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani memandang Sasuke saat ini. Kepalanya masih memutar kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hukuman. Tapi entah kenap, Hinata memiliki firasat kalau hukuman yang Sasuke maksud tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan saat itu.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Glek.

Dugaan Hinata benar. Tapi ...

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Hinata sudah memutuskan. Sasuke-kun sudah lama menunggunya dan bersabar sampai saat ini. Memang sudah waktunya dan memang sudah seharusnya Hinata benar-benar membuka hatinya dengan tulus untuk Sasuke. Ketulusan Sasuke memang sepantasnya dibayar.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal. Keputusan Hinata sudah bulat. Sudah bukan saatnya Sasuke untuk menunggu. Sudah cukup Sasuke menunggu pintu hatinya terbuka sepenuhnya. Sudah waktunya untuk Sasuke menunggu. Saat ini, Hinata haruslah yang menghampirinya. Membayar semua penantian Sasuke.

Jangan heran bila Sasuke membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sasuke memang serius saat meminta ijin untuk mencium Hinata. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak akan apa-apa jika seandainya Hinata menolak karena belum siap. Sasuke tidak akan memaksa.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya tipis. Inikah jawaban Hinata yang selama ini ditunggunya? Hinata sudah menyerahkan hatinya sepenuhnya. Akankah berarti sudah sampai sini penantian Sasuke?

Sasuke melingkarkan keduan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Hinata. Saat ini dia sudah tidak mau susah-susah berpikir lagi. Memang Sasuke yang meminta untuk mencium. Tapi saat Hinata sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menciumnya, bukan menyambut ciumannya, Sasuke juga tidak mau melepaskan. Setelah ini, Sasuke tidak akan ragu lagi bila ingin mencium Hinata. Hinata sudah mau membuka diri.

Di bawah pohon saat matahari terbenam. Tepat di tempat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Sasuke sudah mendapatkan sepenuhnya perasaan Hinata. Melalui ciuman yang dimulai oleh Hinata, Sasuke sudah siap melanjutkan hari tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan perasaan Hinata lagi. Karena seberapapun tingginya kadar kecintaan Hinata pada karakter-karakter fiksi tersebut, semua hanya alat kesenangan bagi Hinata. Hati Hinata saat ini adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

**.**

**-{END}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki's Note** : #Amai melirik ke curhatan Puyu-_chan_ di chap sebelumne yang ga Amai hapus—dengan tampang melongo maks. Ahem. Jujur, beberapa chara yang Puyu-_chan_ masukin di fict ini ga Amai kenal. Dan ditambah dengan sejarah singkat(?)asal muasal nama Fuyumi-_kun _makin membuat Amai melongo sampe rasane nyawa Amai terbang menuju bintang kejora #plak. Amai ga pernah belajar _nihongo_ di lembaga pendidikan formal. Bisa dibilang Amai belajar otodidak. Kalo sebatas huruf _hiragana_ dan _katakana_, Amai bisa menguasai secara otodidak. Tapi kanji ... #Amai tergeletak dengan mata berubah seperti pusaran angin #abaikan.

Yak, Minna-_chama_. Kali ini, Amai benar-benar kolab dengan Puyu-_chan_. Karena kali ini, penggarapan fict ini benar-benar terbagi dua antara Amai dan Puyu-_chan._ Dan, maaf, Puyu-_chan,_ beberapa hasil tulisan Puyu-_chan, _Amai ganti menjadi tulisan yang 'Amai' banget, gitu... #kaya apa?

_Gomennasai. Hountou ni gomennasai_, Puyumi-_chan._ Ending ga sesuai sama penggambaran Puyu-_chan _di chat. Kalo nurut yang itu, Amai kuatir ini fict jd _long oneshoot_, lebih dari 6k words. Makanya, jangan kecewa sama Amai yah Amai bikin two shoot gini ... #bungkuk 100 derajat.

Balas Review: *** Hanamiru** – Makasih udah jadi pe-review pertama #bungkuk. Amai tersanjung banget, lho. Amai juga senang banget baca kenyataan itu #nyari tisu, terharu. Err...tentang Shiro-_chan_, kayane Hana musti rela bersaing sama yg punya ide #lirik Puyu-chan. Okeh, ini sudah apdet. Maaf, lama u_u Review lagi? * **Hinahime** – Menarik? Ucapin makasih buat Puyu-_chan_ yg udah punya ide begini dan percayain ke Amai buat ngembangin. Puyu-_chan_ emg _awesome_ di mata Amai #iket Puyu-chan biar tetep di bumi. Amai sendiri jg pengen. Lumayan buat nge-bully cowo :p #plak. Kalo Sasuke dg rambut perak? Coba cek link ini deh, ** www. dothackers trilogy_wallpaper/ haseo_trilogy_1024x768. jpg** (ilangin spasi). Yah, bukan Sasuke sih tapi Haseo-_kun_ dari animasi _**Hack Trilogy**_**. **Tapi, yah, setidakne bisa ngebayangin gitu :p #geplak. Maaf, apdet lama. Kenyataan udah keliatan kan? Review lagi? * **Hanyou Dark** – Yosh. Percaya sama _Hime_-_chan_, deh. Anu, Ginzou Fujiwara sapa, yah? O.o Review lagi? * **Me Yuki Hana** – Ucapin makasih ke Puyu-_chan_ yg empunya ide, deh. Masih baru suka SasuHina yah? Selamat bergabung kalau begitu. Mau fansgirling-an bareng yg lain di grup juga? #malah promo grup -_-v. Minat jadi pacar Sasuke? Lewati dulu Amai. Amai musti nyaring sapa yg harus jd adik ipar Amai #ditendang Sasuke gegara ngaku-ngaku jadi kakak. Review lagi? * **Guest** – Maksih juga. Ini dah lanjut. Review lagi? * **azure249** – Walah. Hebat dong si pacar bisa tahan(?). Makasih udah mampir. Ini lanjut. Review lagi? * **dinar scarfey5** – Salam kenal juga. Selamat datang kalo gitu. Amai sendiri ngetik sambil cengar-cengir gaje. Maaf, ini dah apdet. Review lagi? * **nafita137** – Amai bisa aja bayangin, sih. Dg keriput dimana-mana pula. Hm... #diinjek Sasuke. Mampir lagi? Review lagi? * **Yukori Kazaki** – Ini dah lanjut. Review lagi? * **F Ichinoyomi** – Yo, salam kenal juga. Hinata emg dibikin OoC sama yg punya ide. Dan, yah, mau gimana lagi. Namane juga _otaku_. Kalo dah FG-an emg kadang lupa daratan. Amai jadi inget temen yg sedikitne punya pengalaman sama. Bahkan katane lebih milih chara fave dia ketimbang si pacar pas ditanya suruh milih mana #ditabok yg kena sindir #kabur. Ini apdet. Review lagi? * **Bonbon 0330** – Ini dah lanjut. Review lagi? * **SasuHina selamanya** - Makasih. Ini lanjut. Review lagi? * **Azalea Ryuzaki** – Ya-hallo, Lea. Makasih udah mampir. Amai emg masih tahap belajar. Ini masukin ke drama aja dg pertimbangan yg lama. Amai sendiri ragu ini termasuk drama ato ga. Tadine mau masukin H/C, tapi dipikir lagi, gada acara nyesek-nyesekan. Jadi deh jeblosin ke drama aja. Urusan cerita yg berat gitu, Amai masih belum sanggup dan belum bisa bikin. Imaji Amai belum nymape u_u Okeh, ini lanjut. Maap, lama. Review lagi?

Nah, bagaimana pendapat _Minna_-_chama_ atas penyelesaian yang Amai bikin? Aneh kah? Ga menggantung 'kan? Sampaikan semuanya yang _Minna_-_chama_ dapat setelah berkenan mampir. Makane berkenan juga dong yah ngisi kotak _**review**_ Amai? #sebar kue tart buatan Hinata #dicekek Sasuke-Hanabi.

Edited

Purwokerto, 1 Agustus 2013

-{Salju yang Manis}-


End file.
